


I rather forget

by d_c_it



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativitwins, Harry Potter References, M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, flirty remy but its platonic, implied seventh side, platonic anxceit - Freeform, remus being remus for another 4 seconds, roman and remus being brothers for like 4 seconds, romantic roceit, some mild curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_c_it/pseuds/d_c_it
Summary: Thomas had a wonderful dream he unfortunately forgot about. The sides lead him to the subconscious to search for it with Remy's help. He finds long forgotten memories of his sides, things they rather forget and threw away there. Why are the yellow memories the most predominant? What is it that Deceit wanted so bad to forget?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. One

With Thomas pacing in his living room it was only a matter of time before the sides appeared. The brunette instantly running to talk to them, especifically, to Roman. 

"Roman! What did I dream about yesterday!?" he exclaimed, excited. 

"Actually, you must have certainly dreamed it today, since you went to sleep after midnight, meaning…" started Logan, being ignored by everyone once he started rambling. Thomas directed his attention to Roman yet again. 

"Uh… pardon moi?" said the creative side. 

"Is-is that french? … How do you know french? First spanish now french it just doesn't make sense to me…" murmured Logan. 

"Well! I'm glad you asked! Of course he knows them!" exclaimed Patton, his smile make them all prepared for what was coming. "After all they're ROMANce languages!" 

"... Oh god, no." facepalmed Logan. While Virgil, who had been very quiet let out a snort. 

"I mean partly yeah…" said Roman, hand on his chin. 

"Wait, really?" spoke at unison the moral and logic sides. 

"My dream!" insisted Thomas. 

"Oh, right. Sorry for that figurative tangent…" apologized Logan, focusing on Thomas once more. 

"Look, I had this amazing dream you wouldn’t believe!" he exclaimed, arms up in the air. 

"Oh! oh! What was it about!?!" said Patton, jumping excitedly. 

"That’s the problem! I have no idea!" huffed Thomas, now holding his head. "All I remember is me thinking I could make that into a video…" 

"Oh… "

"I hate that" said Roman echoing Virgil who looked at him in surprise, sharing a little smile. 

"My best ideas go to waste that way!" continued Roman, looking back at Thomas. 

"Do them? Is there no way to get them back?" Thomas sighed when Roman shook his head. 

"Well…" said Logan, fixing his tie. "There might be one way…" earning hopeful looks from Roman and Thomas, he coughed. Virgil and Patton looked at him with confusion. Until he raised an eyebrow. 

"OH! oh! oh! yesss" exclaimed Patton, realizing what the logical side meant. Virgil was the next one to understand. 

"Do we really?" said the purple side, making a face. 

"What? What's happening?" asked Thomas, looking at all of them. 

"They want to go to the subconscious now…" grumbled Virgil. "But…" 

"But..? is it dangerous..?" 

"Not at all!" Roman said making a pose with his arms. 

"Well no, but Remy is… an interesting character." murmured the anxious side. 

"Now, now, Virgil, we don’t judge someone for their personality." scolded softly Patton. 

"Remy? Is he another side!?" questioned Thomas, excitement clear on his face. 

"Not quite, the best way to call him would be…uh, a function." said Logan. "He is sleep." he explained. There was a beat of silence. 

"That b**ch." Thomas said, and Virgil started making sounds of agreement. 

"Kiddo!" scolded again Patton.

* * *

"We're not sure how long the dream will stay in the subconscious, tho." mumbled Virgil. "or if that dude keeps track of them…" 

"Nonsense, I'm sure Sleep has an organizing system that will allow us to…" 

"Yeah, no." interrupted, Roman. "I know the guy, he hangs out in the imagination a lot. And believe me when I say...he doesn't seem like the type." shrugged Roman. 

"Well, what was the word-oh right, sh*t."

"Language!" shushed Patton. Crossing his arms. 

"None of that explains why I need this…" added Thomas, holding up a cup of Starbucks coffee. 

"You don't think he's just going to help us for the goodness of his heart, right?" answered, Virgil, making a face. 

"Of course he would! We all just want to help Thomas!" exclaimed Patton. 

"Tell that to my insomnia…" whispered Thomas. 

"uh? I didn't catch that…?" 

"He didn't throw you anything?" questioned Logic. 

"No, it's-" Thomas sighed, massaging his temple. "just forget it." he said, which earned him frowns from both sides. 

Roman and Virgil were trying really hard to hold back their laughters. 

* * *

When they finally made it to the subconscious Thomas was tired, after many unsuccessful attempts of making thomas fall asleep and almost deciding to just knock him out, they finally made it. Looking around, he find himself shivering. It was empty, everything around them was black, and the air seemed heavy. 

"Guuuurrrrl, I could smell that from miles away." was the only thing Thomas heard before the cup of coffee was taken from from (almost along with his hand). "This is the good sh*t!" 

"Language." automatically scolded Patton. 

"OMG, Patty, my gurl. It's so f**king nice to see you!" said Remy, Thomas guessed, while the guy put his arm across Patton's shoulders. "I cannot f**king believe how many time has passed since y'all visited, you ungrateful b**ches." he continued with a smirk, making Patton's eye twitch. 

"Why is my personality so weird?" asked himself Thomas. 

"Well, he's not…" started Logan. 

"I'm not part of your personality, gurl. I'm my own kind of weird. Anyway! Thanks for the coffee, it was a nice detail, now If you excuse me…" 

"Wow! Wait a f**king minute!" exclaimed Virgil. 

"Language…" murmured Patton again, crossing his arms, defeated. 

"Geez, of course you wouldn't come here just to say hi! Y'all are the same, At least Dee-Dee pretends he wants to make conversation…" said Remy, as he started walking towards somewhere. Thomas didn't know where, since everything was surrounded by darkness. 

"Dee-Dee?" asked Logan, pushing his glasses up his nose, where they moved when Remy grabbed his arm. Thomas found his being grabbed to. 

"Deceit comes here?" asked Virgil with a suspicious tone. "Why?" Remy just smiles, looking back at anxiety. 

"Well of course, same as you." he answered, putting his head in Thomas's shoulder. "It wouldn't be fair if I only let you guys do it."

Logan nodded, as if agreeing. Patton gave a shivering Roman a side hug while Virgil crossed his arms, huffing. Thomas look at all of them, confusion clear in his eyes. 

"I mean, even trash boy leaves things sometimes! But it's rare."

"Remus?" questioned Virgil. 

"No, It's Remy." said sleep, making Thomas laugh at the reference. This made the guy look at him and Thomas finally was able to look back at him. 

He had Ray-Ban glasses, he wondered if he could actually see with them on this dark place. His attire screamed bad boy but Thomas had alredy heard him talk, Remy was none of that. Leather jacket and all. The guy smirked at him and winked, at least that's what Thomas thought, since he couldn't see his eyes. 

Before he realized, they were already walking on a long hallway. He startled a little, making sleep laugh. 

"Don't worry, babe. I got you." He murmured. 

Thomas nodded, looking around, the hallway was as dark as the entrance, or well, the place they arrived into. He wondered if Remy had just made it look into something he would find more normal to make him less nervous. 

As they walked, framed pictures started to show up in the black walls, giving them a little bit of life. The more they walked the more frames there were. Thomas noticed the pictures moved, as if it was some kind of memory recorded and put there. The frames too, were of different colors. 

"I don't have to remind you guys not to touch those, right?" spoke the function, pulling Thomas closer to him when the brunette got too close for comfort to a green frame. "I would specifically avoid grabbing those, hun. If even Rem-Rem wanted that out of his head…" he shivered. "Oof, cannot imagine what would unsettled that dude. Knowing him."

"What are them?" asked Thomas. 

"Memories! There's a bunch of yours too, but I keep those in a different place." answered Remy, sipping his coffee. He had Logan crouching next to him, walking funny because of the height difference and because he never let go of his arm. 

"Also why are you pulling Logan too…? I mean I understand me but…" 

"Ha! This hot babe is more curious than you think. I don't trust him not to try and poke one in the name of 'science'..." while he said that he made sure he pulled Logan even closer. "He is also very handsome and I rather have him close if you know what I mean." he whispered only for him. 

"I-"

"You are rather cute yourself!" 

"I think that's quite enough!" huffed Roman, making Thomas jump in fright, he had been quiet since they arrived there. 

Remy stopped and turned, linking Thomas and Logan's arms together. The former looked at the logical side for answers, but Logan just shrugged, holding him closer. 

"Ro-Ro don't be jealous!" said Remy, hugging the creative side. "you know you're my favorite!" despite himself, Roman couldn't stopped the tiny smile in his face. 

"Well of course!" he said, making a grand gesture with his arms. 

"After Dee-Dee!" 

"Wait, what!?" said Roman, Virgil and Thomas at the same time. Patton only giggled and Logan shook his head. 

"He visits the most, of course I love him!" said as he return to his previous position between Thomas an Logan. "You should come to our pijama parties, raven." 

"I'm good, thanks." was Virgil's sarcastic response. 

"Oh! Oh! Can I come? Sounds so fun!" jumped Patton. 

"Of course!" 

"Yaaaaaay." celebrated the moral side. 

"Patton!?"

"Oh, come on kiddo, he can't be that bad if Remy likes him right?" plead the dad side. 

"You can't trust this guy's judgment…" insisted Virgil. 

"Ohoho no, he's a total bitch." interrupted sleep. "That's exactly why I love him."

They kept bickering and Thomas was getting even more tired. He looked around once more, watching the moving pictures in the frames, almost like Harry Potter's! He thought, excitedly. He watched closely but making sure he didn't touched any by accident. He didn't know what would happen but he wasn't going to chance it. 

As he payed more attention he noticed the frames were not in any specific order, they were also diferent colors and shapes, it certainly made the walls look less gloomy. He also noticed one more thing. 

"Are the yellow ones from Deceit?" he asked, stopping the voices, he hadn't noticed how loud they were now that even Logan had joined them. 

"Uh… What makes you say that?" asked Remy instead of answering. 

"Well, you said Remus's were the green ones. I'm pretty sure I saw Roman in one of the red ones, and the purples can't be anyones but Virgil's…" Thomas looked back at the other's, Logan was smiling at him while fixing his glasses. 

"Great deductions, Thomas, I'm very proud." Logic said, making Thomas blush and smile a little. 

"That makes the dark blues Logan's and the light blues Patton's." he finished, hand on his neck. Remy smirked. 

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But…" said this time Patton, frowning worriedly. "There are so many…" 

Nobody had really noticed how the yellow frames took most of the walls, even more so, as they walked ahead. You could almost miss it at the amount of purples and light blues that also filled the other wise blank spaces. But Patton was right. Yellow was predominant. 

"Well, I did say he visited me the most, didn't I?" shrugged Remy, holding Thomas's hand. "But is whatever, let's find that dream you've been looking for, Tom-Tom, It shouldn't be too hard since it's so recent."

"Oh… Uh, alright…" 


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's grip on Roman's arm tightens with every step, the moral side is more than aware of the danger of letting the price ran loose in the subconscious. He gets distracted tho, when one of the yellow frames happen to have him on it and accidentally touches it.

As they walked, the hallways got more and more filled with frames, until there was no more space between them. Patton walk besides Roman, who kept shivering every now and then.

The subconscious was a weird place for creativity to be. The imagination setting free while Thomas slept. It's work being a mystery to Roman, even if he was, in a way, the one controlling the dreams. While Roman slept, Thomas dreamed. If Roman remained awake, then Thomas wouldn't have dreams at all. 

Roman's ideas tended to get lost in the imagination, mostly the ones Roman discharged, but great ones had also gotten lost there in many occasions, like the one they were looking for just now. 

Patton held the prince's arm tightly, as the embodiment of creativity, Roman could also get lost. He was weaker there. Virgil must have known too because he was holding Roman's other hand. Although, Patton thought, he seemed to be actually trying to get away from the frames as much as he could. 

The moral side couldn't blame him. He truly understood, he himself left his more unpleasant memories here, things that made him extremely sad and didn't gave him de good feelings the ones in his room did. Thoughs, comments, some his own actions that made him go to bad places, were thrown here. If he was worried about his own bad memories, it was just obvious that Anxiety was more than wary to re experience his. 

He couldn't stop the thought of that maybe, just maybe, Virgil was wary of Deceits.

But why, he wondered as he tried counting the yellow frames. Giving up after missing some and then losing count. But the amount of them was just impressive. 

One in particular caughted his attention. He started walking slowly, letting go of Roman's arm. The prince immediately noticing and stopping. 

'Huh… Patton?' he said, Virgil pulling his hand before realizing what was going on. The other three kept walking, inadvertently. 

The moral side said nothing. Looking at the moving picture in the frame. 

'Pops? You good?' questioned Virgil, finally making the others turn. 

'It's me crying…' he murmured. 

'What?' asked Virgil again, as Remy got closer to them looking upset. 

'What did I just said about touching the frames!?' he scolded, grabbing the back of Patton's sweater and yanking him back. The momentum made Patton's hand go up, accidentally touching the yellow frame. 

They all felt an instant pull and everything surrounding them changed. Instead of the dark hallway there were trees everywhere, the sound of births made them all look up, the clear blue sky greeting them. 

'Where…?' asked Thomas, only to be interrupted by Roman. 

'Aha! The imagination! Home sweetest home!' he exclaimed, arms unfolded and spinning around the place. 

'I don't think we're there, princey.' Virgil said, getting everyone's attention. Roman was about to interject, when the anxious side pointed something. 

Patton was kneeling in front of a little boy. Looking closely, you could clearly notice the similarities. 

Between them a cookie lays on the floor, crumbled. Its clear to all of them what happened. Little Patton knows he can't eat it anymore. He starts crying and no matter how many reasurements the older Patton gives him, the kid doesn't seem to listen. He can't be more than five or six years old. Adult Patton is about to start crying himself when it happens. 

They all gasps as a hand taps the kid's shoulder. Another young child appears behind him, his face is a dead giveaway of who it is. 

Deceit looks at the cookie and at Patton, the small moral side sniffling and looking back at him, tears still spilling from his eyes. Deceit smiles, only to proceed to show him the cookie he had on his hands and split it, offering one half to the crying side. Patton immediately cheers up and hugs the other, they laugh together and leave holding hands. 

The memory ends there, and they stumble back to the hallway. 

They’re all silent until Patton speaks.

“I remember that…'he says, hugging himself.' Why would he put it here? Why would he rather forget that? It was one of the nicest things he’s done for me...” 

Nobody has an answer, all they could hear was Patton's quiet sobs. Thomas puts a hand on the moral side, trying to comfort him. There's a sipping sound coming from Remy's straw. 

'I always wondered.' he starts, under everyone's glare at his nonchalance. Patton 'Dee-Dee, does not only leave sad memories in here. Most of them are happy....not that I have looked... much.'

'That's… a severe violation to Deceit's privacy.' complained Logan. 

“Oh, please.” interrupts Sleep. “Darling left them here, so he definitely doesn’t mind what happens to them and I’m on board of the T E A train now.” says, looking through some pictures.


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Logan's best efforts to talk sense into Remy they end up in another of Deceit's memories. Virgil is slowly losing it, Logan is cool (in Roman's opinion.) and something wicked seems to be going on in the subconscious.

Logan clears his throat.

“I don’t think is a good idea to meddle into Deceit’s memories, is unrespectful and...”

“This one has you in it, four eyes!” points Remy.

“I only have two eyes, not fo...wait, what?” he frowns, and before anyone could say anything Remy poked the picture and they all got sucked again.

This time they seemed to be in a library. Thomas didn’t know he had one in his head, let alone one so big! Deceit appeared standing next to a young Logan, they seem to be a way older than in the last memory. 

'Did you call?' said Deceit, his voice sounded weird, like an echo. 

'Yes, you see, I’m afraid I’m having trouble understanding this riddle and, since it has to do with lies, I thought that perphaps you could help me.' spoke Logan, without looking up at the yellow side. Deceit raised an eyebrow. 

'Very well then' he said. Receiving a nod from Logan. 

'The riddle goes like this:

_ You are a prisoner in a room with 2 doors and 2 guards. One of the doors will guide you to freedom and behind the other is a hangman, you don't know which is which. One of the guards always tells the truth and the other always lies. You don't know which one is the truth-teller or the liar either. You have to choose and open one of these doors, but you can only ask a single question to one of the guards. What do you ask so you can pick the door to freedom?'  _

The logical side finally looked up to Deceit, who had a smirk in his face.

'Ugh, Logan…' said Virgil, pulling his hoodie over his face, earning a huff from Logan. 

'Now I remember when I was obsessed with riddles… ' whispered Thomas. 

'Yes, It was quite an enlightening phase of yours.' agreed Logan, fixing his tie. 

'Say that for yourself.' barked back Virgil. 

'Gurl, if I knew I was going to be given a mental skill class I would have skipped.' complained Remy. 

'Well, think again next time you poke a frame, Mr. "Do I have to remind you not to touch anything"!' 

'Oh come on, could you shut up? I can't hear!' exclaimed Roman, seemingly very interested in the conversation the young sides were having. 

'…tually quite simple.' Answered Deceit. Earning a shining look from young Logan, which caused the yellow side to blush a little. 'What is it you have trouble with?' 

'Well, for instance, I have trouble deciding who to ask to. I thought the logical answer would be to try and find out which guard is the truthful one and ask him, however, the riddle does say I cannot ask a second question but perhaps if I formulate it well…' he stopped once he saw Deceit shaking his head.

'The goal is not to find out which guard is truthful. The goal is to find the correct door.' said Deceit as he lifted his hand. The library vanished in a second, making everyone but Remy stumble, even when the floor didn't move for them at all. 

Young Deceit and Logan were both now standing in front of two guards with two doors behind them.

'I had important stuff in there!' complained the logical side from the memory. Deceit just smirked.

'Well, you better solve this then, one of those doors leads to the library, and the other mmm… let’s say it leads to the imagination, directly to Roman.' 

'Ugh' 

'HEY!' yelled Roman. Logan fixed his tie.

'We didn’t get along back then, it’s obvious I would find less than appealing being thrown into the imagination.' Logan defended himself, earning a grumble from the prince. 

Patton giggled in the background, while Thomas and Virgil hid a smile. They put their attention back to the memory when Deceit started laughing again. Watching as Logan started rambling to himself while the yellow side only waited with a patient smile. It was impressive how long the young logic could talk without breathing. Only when Logan stopped to get air, Deceit talked. 

'What would happen if you asked one to tell you if that door goes to the library?' he said, pointing to the door on the left.

'Well it depends, if that is, in fact, the correct door to the library. If I ask the liar he’d say no, if I ask the truthful one he’ll say yes.' 

'Well then don’t ask them what they would say.' 

'What?' they all asked in unison, excepting Logan, who nodded.

'I’m not sure I understand…' young Logan frown before his eyes widened. 'Of course!' he exclaimed, excited. Deceit only smiled wider.

'What, what is it? I wanna know!' said Patton, jumping in place.

'Just wait a few moments…' whispered Logan, as the younger logical side stepped towards one of the guards. 

'How did you know that one was the one you should ask?' said Virgil.

'I chose randomly.' 

'Uh…' 

'If I were to ask the other guard if this is the right way to the library, what would they say?' asked young Logan, pointing the door behind said guard.

'Yes' said the guard.

'But you still don't know if that's true?' asked Thomas. Behind him Virgil was massaging his temples. 

They watched as younger logic went to the opposite door and opened it, smiling as it showed the rows of infinite books, and looked back at Deceit, who only shrugged. The memory ended there.

' What the actual-' started Remy. 

'Language!' 

'That was SO COOL' exclaimed Roman, earning a blush from Logan. 'Even if I don't know what the frick happened.' 

'In the end it was quite simple.' exclaimed Logan. 'If I asked the truthful one, he would tell me that the liar would point to the door that leads to the imagination. Same If I asked the liar, he would tell me that the truthful guard would point to the door that leads to imagination, because he’s lying. Therefore, no matter who I asked, both would tell me which door lead to Roman, hence why I picked the other door.”

'Stop…just stop…' said Virgil, massaging his temples.

'I'm to impressed to feel offended.' laughed Roman, Patton laughed with him while clinging to his arm. 

'If it makes you feel better.' said Logan. 'I wouldn't mind getting stuck in the imagination with you anymore.' finished, with a small blush. Thomas smirked and gave him a slight punch in the arm. 

'Well that's…' started Roman, tears glistening in his eyes. 

He didn't finished, but gave Logan a huge smile. Logic nodded, grabbing Remy before the function decided to touch another random yellow frame. Thomas joined him on Remy's other side, ignoring the complains from the bad boy wannabe. 

A thunderous sound came barreling through the walls, alerting all of them. Every pair of eyes landed in Remy. 

'Oh, shoot.'


	4. Roman part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is out to get Thomas, quite literally. A sneak into the twins past relationship, why is Roman so upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus will start to appear in the memories from this chapter and on, so if he triggers you skip it, be safe.

Remy started to speed walk through the hallway. Logan grabbed Thomas's hand very tightly. Virgil came to his other side and Patton and Roman stood close behind them. 

'W-What's going on?' asked Thomas. 

'Nothing really mayor, sweetie.' said Remy, without stopping his almost print. They followed him as fast as they could. 'I just think maybe you've spend too much time here…'

'I thought you said it wasn't dangerous?' asked Thomas again, this time at Roman. 

'Uh…' 

'It is not dangerous, per se.' said Logan. 'However, it can be… Problematic. I didn't think this would take so long…'

'Remember when I said I kept your memories in other place, sweetie?' interrupted Remy. At Thomas nod he continued. 'Well there's a reason for that…' he flinched at another loud sound. 'You see… How do I put this…' 

'Your memories want to be remembered.' interrupted Patton. 'Its similar to the mechanics of my room. I have some important memories there for you to remember when you most need them. Well, in here lay the ones that are of no more use for you and, or, the ones you've block yourself.'

'I've block my own memories?' whispered Thomas, Virgil put a hand on his shoulders to show support. Logan and Remy nodded, although sleep did it in a more panicked way, looking behind him from time to time. 

'Everyone does it Thomas, let it be on purpose or not.' tried to appease Logan. 'Even us, as you can see.' he extended his arm making him look around. 

'Yeah, yours work differently for obvious reasons. I'm sure they won't get out but we must hurry just to be sure…' 

'I agree.' nodded Logan, in Remys direction. 

'Say.' spoke Virgil, as they started walking again. 'What would happen if they did get out?' 

Remy scratched his head, jumping slightly when the noise made the walls tremble. They all watched as some frames fell to the floor. 

'Oh no!' said Patton, naturally responding by picking up the red frame closer to him. 

'Pat, wait!' 

They all got sucked again. 

The memory was different this time. A lot more colorful but with a tingle of pink going through everything, as if it were a filter. 

'Great.' said Roman, while Virgil hold back a laugh. 'Did you have to pick the red one? There was a PURPLE one very close to it!' he exclaimed, glaring at the anxious side who sobered up instantly. 

'Believe me when I say you don't wanna go there.' 

'I'm sorry!' cried out Patton. 

'It's ok, buddie.' 

'We need out, ASAP!' yelled Remy, making Logan frown and look through his vocab cabs. 

'... As soon as possible… Oh! Yes, agreed.' he said, earning a weird face from the function. 

A screeching scream made them all jump in place. Thomas immediately hiding behind Virgil. Almost climbing onto him. 

Remus appeared around the corner. They suddenly realized they were again in the imagination, thiw time in the town close to Roman's castle. 

Remus was running towards them, arms open to the sides and still screaming his lungs out. He couldn't be more than ten years old. He speeded through them, as if they weren't even there. Thomas peeked from behind Virgil. 

'Stop that!' they heard, and a young version of Roman appeard from the same corner. 

'Awww, look at you, Roman!' said Thomas. 'You are so cute!' he said, as Roman pulled out a gun. 'What the fuck?!?' 

'Oh, geez, chill dude. It's a water gun!' grunted the creative side. 

'Get back here you stinky rat!' the ten year old Roman exclaimed, firing the gun at his twin. When the water landed on Remus's back he fell to the floor, hissing. 

'Ack! NOOO' he yelled, as Roman jumped in victory. 'Not fair! I don't have a gun!' he complained. 

'Not my fault you wasted your ammo on Patton!' said Roman, pointing the gun at him again. Remus laughed out loud. 

'Did you see his face!?' he exclaimed, still laughing, until Roman fired again, this time at his face. He spluttered and recoiled. 

'I'll avenge my dear friend!' 

'Ack! You've done it! You've killed me! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!' dramatized Remus, covering his eyes with his arm and then making some trembling motions only to fall limb, tongue out of his mouth. 'Me dead.' he said at the end. 

Remy snorted, while they all watched Roman fall on the floor laughing. Remus joined him soon enough. Once they calmed down, Roman stood up and offered a hand to Remus, who took it. 

'Carry me to the castle!' he pleaded. 

'What? No! You should carry me! I won!' was Roman's retort. Remus glared at him stomping his foot on the floor. 

'May I remind you who KILLED WHO?!' screeched Remus, making everyone cover their ears. 

'Ugh, geez.' grumbled Roman. 'Alright! I'll carry you, you big babby!' he yelled, but crouched s Remus could climb his back.

'I love you, brother.' said Remus, nuzzling the back of Roman's neck. Who snorted. 

'I love you too, stinky rat.' he said, receiving a punch from Remus. 

The memory ended. 

Once they were back in the hallway all eyes fell on Roman, who was frowning at his feet. 

'I remember that.' said Patton, softly. 'We were all playing.'

'I don't.' said Virgil, glaring at the red frame. Patton frowned a bit, trying to remember. 

'I think you and Deceit joined forces to put Logan down.' he smiled, but Virgil only glared harder at the red frame. 

'Unsuccessfully, I may add.' continued Logan, making Patton giggle. 

'We should just go on, no more distractions.' cut off Roman, walking ahead. The moral side looked at him worriedly, but followed. 


	5. Roman part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman angst, Virgil is a good friend, What do you mean you had your way with a snake, Roman!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this chapter and on, the roceit content turns heavy wohooo /o/

“Roman!  _ Roman slow down! _ ” yelled Virgil almost running to catch up with the prince. “Are you  _ out of your mind!? _ Have you forgot you can't go fooling around here on your own!?” 

“ _ I'm sorry _ I just… I…” Roman shook his head looking confused and Virgil couldn't but take pity on him. 

“Nobody blames you for loving your brother Roman.” he said, hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“You don't understand.” 

“I think I do, more than you think.”

“He was like that for a while, almost...  _ normal _ . But then, he just  _ changed  _ and I couldn't accept it so i just…  _ ch-chose to forget it _ .”

“There's no shame in that, I've done that sort of thing before.”

They kept walking, not realizing the distance they were putting between them and the others. 

“They're walking too fast!” Patton said, and then tried to catch up. “ _ Kiddos! _ ” He yelled, but they didn’t seem to hear him. 

A thunderous sound made everyone halt. There was silence for a few moments before the weirdest stampede they've ever witnessed appeared in front of them . 

Gray frames filled the hallways rushing towards them, more specifically, Thomas. 

“Oh  _ shit _ ” cursed Remy, grabbing Thomas' hand, instantly running in the other direction. 

The others weren't slow in following them. Roman and Virgil a bunch of meters behind. The frames floated in the air and together formed some sort of buzzing swarm. The sound they made together was terrifying.

Patton looked back one more time to make sure the other two sides were still behind them but stopped dead on track as he saw how close they were to be eaten by the big mass (if that was what the frames did?). He saw Roman tackle Virgil to the side, both of them being immediately swallowed by a memory on the wall, seemingly safe. 

“ _ Patton! _ ” he heard Logan yell, but it was too late to start running again. 

“Shit shit s _ hit shit _ ” Remy runned past him and just as the frames were on them, he made a weird gesture with his arms and hands. A wall appeared in front of all of them and they all flinched when they heard what must have being the frames crashing in the other side. 

“ _ Fuck _ ”

“What was  _ that!? _ ” asked Thomas, in panic, and Logan made an attempt to answer.

“We alread-” 

“I  _ know  _ but what were they trying to do to  _ me!? _ ”

“… We need to get you out of here, they'll find a way to you again.” none of them knew what to think of Remy's serious tone. “I'll turn this into a maze instead of a hallway. It'll make it more difficult to find you, but it's just a matter of time before…”

“But what about Roman and Virgil!?” interrupted Patton.

“I'll send them back  _ later _ !” Remy hastily interjected.

“We can't leave without them!” baffled, Remy watched the other two nod.

“ _ Seriously _ ? You too, Logic?” 

“It would certainly be a bad idea for Thomas to go back without his creativity and anxiety. We already saw what happened when Virgil is not around I don't want to think how would it affect him if we added Roman's absence to it.”

“ _ Ugh _ babes, this is why Deceit doesn't like you.” said Remy, but started walking as a hallway opened for him out of nowhere. “We should hurry. I don't want to see what those memories could do…”

“You  _ don't know!? _ ”

“ _ Well it hasn't happened before! _ ” 

* * *

It was an easy guess to say this was another of Deceit's memories. The sepia tone to it a dead giveaway (much to Virgil's displeasure). However, what made him look around in wonder was the fact that they were in Roman's theater. It wasn't until he stumbled into Roman that he realized there was music. Someone was singing, but it wasn't Roman. 

_ “And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine…”  _ he heard an intake of breath, he himself remind himself to close his mouth. 

It was Deceit and Roman, both in the middle of the stage. The deceitful side was sitting on the floor while Roman was on one knee. What shook Virgil the most was the way they were looking at each other. 

“I never thought you were that good of an actor…” said the anxious side, half joking. But Roman didn't seem to be listening. 

_ “... But you've got me seeing through different eyes” _ sang the Roman from the memory and Virgil was hit with a realization.  _ “Somehow I've fallen under your spell…” _ sang the past Roman, with a smirk. 

“... whAT!?” he exclaimed, making Roman flinch. “You and Deceit!?” 

“I-I can… I can explain!” said the fanciful side, putting his hands in front of him trying to appease Virgil. 

“You better!  _ You- _ when? Why!?” 

_ “Say there's no future for us as a pair…” _

“It's- it was a while back! It meant  _ nothing _ ! It…” the more the prince talked, Virgil noticed, the more his voice trembled. 

_ “I though I may know I don't care. _ ”

“Roman…” whispered Virgil, as tears ran through the prince's face. They both looked back to see the other two finish the song, smiling. Virgil barely remembered Deceit smiling like that and not his usual shit eating grin. 

_ “What is it?” _ asked the yellow side. 

_ “Hey! That's supposed to be my line!” _ complained the prince, still holding the other in his arms. Deceit only rolled his eyes. 

_ “ _ **_What_ ** _ is it?” _ asked the snake again, receiving a huff from Roman, but the other quickly composed himself. 

_ “It's just- for the first time, I feel wicked.” _

They both kept smiling to each other. For a moment, for a horrifying moment, Virgil thought he was going to see them kiss. But as Roman leaned down the memory ended. 

They both awkwardly stood in the empty hallway. Roman was looking at the frame in surprise. And if Virgil had been looking for it, he might had found a trace of hope in his eyes. 

As it was, he just looked around. There was a wall in the direction they had been running. And there was no more crazy gray frames lurking around. He saw from the corner of his eye how Roman sat down, seemingly getting to the same conclusion as him.  _ Wait until the others found them.  _

Virgil was a mess of emotions, he wanted so much to say something but at the same time he didn't know what. He waited while Roman looked around, he watched as his eyes settled in another yellow frame, but making no attempt at touching it. 

They sat there for a while, the silence was slowly eating Virgil alive. He took a breath to talk when Roman beat him to it. 

“He used to come to the theater while I was practicing.”

“O-oh, he did?”

“Yeah, he would stay in the stands, clap and throw roses…” said the prince, a smile in his face. “Sometimes would come up and say some lines.”

“ _ When  _ was this?” anxiety asked, hugging his knees. he didn't know how to feel. On one side, he hated Deceit, on the other...He just couldn't forget the look on either of their faces. It was as if… as if...

“ _ Way _ before he revealed himself to Thomas? I think?” 

“I see” he said, and really, what else could he say?

“We used to talk a bit, after.”

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm” Roman glanced at Virgil to see his reaction. “About you.” at Virgil's squint he gave a shrug. “He would ask how you were doing, I always asked him why he didn't go ask you himself. He only said it was complicated.” Virgil gulped. 

“Did he ever tell you?” 

“I don't think he ever told me the whole thing. He would say it had something to do with trust? Something about the others being shits…” Virgil nodded.

“Mmm, him too.” Roman snorted at that. 

“Yeah he said that too.”

“Won't he get mad you're telling me this?” ventured Virgil, after a minute of silence, making Roman frown.

“Uh… maybe. I don't know if it matters though.” at that, it was Virgil's turn to frown.

“What do you mean?”

Roman points at the yellow frame he was looking at before. It showed hectic movements and Virgil wasn't sure what was happening in there, but it did look like Roman was there. 

“…It's what that frame shows I think, at least it looks like it…” Roman shivered, hugging himself. Virgil thought that he looked smaller. “After the court thing… we got into a fight, I said some things…” he stopped himself. 

“Uh…”Virgil didn't know what to say, until Roman frowned. “What?” 

“The worst part is… He said it would happen. When I first asked him to come up stage and sing a duet with me.” Roman shivered again and hugged himself harder. Virgil sat closer to him, earning a sad but grateful smile from the prince. “He said I was going to regret trying to be his friend.”

“…Do you?” 

“At that moment? I think I believed I did…” he sighed. “ _ Now…? _ ”

“I guess I understand that a little.” said the anxious side, earning a surprised look from Roman. “I mean, I still can't stand that little shit but…  _ n- _ not  _ everything  _ back then was bad, you know?”the prince nodded. “He used to got my back and I got his when the others were being… um, _ not nice. _ It got to a point were I couldn't… I-” Roman put a hand on his shoulder. “I just couldn't stand it anymore. I needed reassurement. I needed to know where he stood. So I pressured him… And he said  _ no…  _ and I…” Roman nodded again. 

“About his name.”

“It was stupid”

“No it wasn't, I asked him too, once.”

“Did he…?”

“ _ Pfft no _ , of course he didn't….” the prince's voice was low. “He said it wasn't about trust.” Virgil flinched, but Roman put a hand on his. “He tried to explain but I didn't really get it.”

Virgil looked down and started playing with Roman's fingers. 

“At the end he was frustrated of course. Said something about Logan being  _ the only brain cell in our group. _ ” imitating Deceit which made Virgil snort. “And said that if he ever told someone he would tell Thomas first… and then you.” 

Virgil's eyes widened. 

“He… said that?” 

“Yup.” Virgil smirked 

“And then you?” teased, but received a grumble as response.

“You would  _ think that _ , that's the obvious course of action!” 

“But…?”

“He said he would tell Remus first!  _ Remus! _ ” 

“ _ Pffft _ ” They laughed together for a few minutes, holding hands. Virgil noticed that the others hand was scarily cold. He glanced back at the yellow frame.

“It's just… I-” a soft growl came from the back of Virgil's throat, as he tried to find the words. “I tried, you know? To get rid if the good memories I had with them… I threw off some… but, there are ones I just… I'm not able to let go.” 

“Hey” he felt Roman strengthen his hold in his hand. “He was your friend for a long time,  _ during bad times even! _ Its ok to miss it… to miss  _ him _ .” 

Virgil sighed thoughtful, but then instantly smirked giving Roman a look. 

“So, about you having your way with Deceit…?” he said, making Roman blush, sputtering 

_ “I'm not talking with you about THAT.” _


	6. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is still divided, they need to find each other ASAP. Every step Roman takes is harder than the last, he might not be able to keep up with Virgil. A lot of questions are asked, but none are answered.The most important one? What happens if you lose creativity in the subconscious? Let's hope we don't get an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: sympathetic Deceit, Remus being a tad violent, mentions of blood...I think that’s it.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how many more chapters this will have but I know they won't be many, probably not more than 10???

"How did they found us again!?" yelled Thomas, as they ran. 

"I told you! They just know!" 

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before they stumbled into the frames and the chase began again. The sides seemed to be getting tired of running. Weirdly enough, Thomas felt fine, probably because he was 'imagining' all of this. 

"We need to find a way to lose them!" urged Logan. "Maybe confuse them or something, can't you create hallways or a secret passage or something!?" 

Thomas looked back for a second and let out a harsh breath, the frames they were-

"They're too close!" his thoughts were spoked by Remy, who was pulling Logan's arm with him so the logic side wouldn't stay more behind. "And before you suggest it, we cannot separate! They'll just go for Thomas!"

So they kept running, the hallways seemed to never end, and when they finally turned around a corner they were given a few seconds of advantage due to the inertia. As they turned yet another corner, trying desperately to lose their chasers, they heard Patton's sudden gasp.

"I have an idea!" he yelled, already out of breath. He looked at the multicolored frames and then at Logan, trying to get his point across without speaking. Logic didn't disappoint. 

"Patton, I don't th _ink-_ " 

The sound of the frames sounded closer and closer, even if they weren't able to see any of them yet they were probably just about to turn the corner they were in. Patton closed his eyes, apologizing to whomever the memory he was about to touch belonged. He shoot his arm to the wall

" _NOT THE GREEN ONE!_ " came Remy's desperate warning. 

Alerted he moved his arm slightly to the left at the last moment. He had the mind to open his eyes as they were sucked and noticed his hand had landed on a purple frame. 

The change was sudden, the thundering sound disappeared and in its place came an eerie silence. They appeared in what seemed to be the mindscape, it was dark and Patton wondered if it was nighttime.

_"Virrrrgiiiiil~"_

A shiver ran through everyone's spine. Remus appeared behind them, making Thomas screech and jump in Remy's arms. 

"What is he doing in our living room!?" exclaimed Patton curling in himself as he took Remus's appearance. He was at least sixteen and was covered in blood. Patton gulped, what did he want with Virgil? Whose blood was that? 

_"Come on Virgil, it's just a silly game!"_ He laughed, as he jumped around. The sound of his laughter filled the silence and Patton suddenly missed the frames chasing them. Remus stood quietly all of a sudden, listening. Only to turn around towards Logan, morningstar in hand, making both Patton and Thomas screamed as Remy hugged the host closer. The weapon went through Logan, who had remained unfaced, destroying the table behind him. 

Remus clicked his tongue. 

_"Come on Virgil! It's not gonna hurt! Uh… Well maybe a little bit…"_ Remus seemed to chose the couch as his new target. 

_"What are you doing!?"_ They heard, before the green side had the chance to destroy more furniture. 

Patton and Thomas screamed again as Deceit appeared in the room, right beside them. 

_"I'm playing with Virgil!"_

_"You…?"_ The yellow side started but thought better. _"Virgil is busy right now Remus, why don't you go bother, Logic?"_

"Hmm" huffed logan, followed by snorts from Remy. 

_"But Logic is so boring!"_

_"I heard he was in the imagination~"_

_"Wh_ at!?" Patton's exclamation mirrored Remus. 

_"Yeah, something about studying the- and he's gone."_

"You were in the imagination!? Did he found you!?" cried the moral side. 

"He was clearly lying, Patton."

"Oh"

_"Virgil? Remus is gone…"_ They all watched as Deceit kneeled before the couch. _"You can hide under my bed, it's safer there"_ He put the back of his hand on the floor, as if offering it. They all gasped as a hand slowly started to crawl from under the couch, making Patton whine at the patches of blood on it. _"Is it yours?"_ asked Deceit, hissing. Patton wanted to hiss too. 

_"... No."_ said Virgil, as his head show up under the couch. Everyone let a collective sigh. 

"Awww, my dark strange son is so cute!" Patton said, as they watched the other two dark sides. 

_"Let's get you clean up, you can stay in my room the rest of the day."_ Deceit pushed the couch and grabbed Virgil by the armpits, lifting him up like Rafiki held Simba. Virgil was pouting. 

_"I had it under control."_

_"You sure did. God you stink."_ Virgil let out an undignified meowl. 

_"Try not to stink after entertaining, Remus!"_

"What did he sa-" started Logan, but the memory continued. 

_"It was not your turn to entertain, Remus."_

_"… We can't say no to him"_ the anxious side answered, suddenly troubled. 

_"You are not built to deal with Remus for long periods of time, Anxiety."_

_"He knows that."_

"He? Who is he?" whispered Thomas. 

_"I know he knows that."_ hissed Deceit, putting Virgil down in front of a yellow door. _"Look"_ he said, as everyone watched in silence, Virgil wasn't looking at him, instead he played with the zipper of his old black hoodie. " _If he tells you to deal with Remus for him again you come to me, ok?"_

_"And what exactly are you gonna do? Tell him off? Don't make me laugh Deceit."_

_"No, smart ass, I appreciate my limbs. I'll deal with Remus for you. He listens to me more anyway."_ Virgil stopped midway through opening the door to look back at Deceit. 

_"You… Would?"_

_"Thomas already has too many anxiety attacks for normal reasons, you don't need Remus on your back too."_

"Oh." let out Thomas as they watched Virgil shrug and get into the room. The memory ended there. For a second he felt frustrated for not being able to see Deceit's room, but he quickly sent that thought to the back of his head. It was not the time. 

“Why were they in our living room?” whispered Patton to himself, unable to voice his other thoughts.

“Hm? You didn’t noticed?” fixed his tie Logan, a sign that he was less than composed. “Everything was backwards, that was not our living room.”

* * *

Virgil couldn't avoid noticing that Roman's steps were getting slower. His hands were colder by the second and even when the prince held the image of a well put person, Virgil could see through his lie. 

The anxious side bit his lip, looking around for any hint of the others but there was nothing. The hallways kept going indefinitely. And even when they'd turned a corner, it seemed like they'd been there before. Everything looked the same. 

"Virgil." 

He ignored Roman in favor of spiraling. Without noticing, he also let go of his hand. At this rate they were probably going to get lost, that if they weren't already lost. The place was huge and they got separated from the only person who seemed to know how it worked. 

"Virge."

If Thomas lost them it would be over. Their host would not be able to work without his anxiety and his creativity. What would happen if he lost his creativity, anyway?

"... Vee" 

There would only be Remus, and that was not good. The others probably knew this and stayed to look for them, they were probably being chased by Thomas's memories. If he was caught… There was no telling if he'd be able to wake up. He was getting out of breath, was he walking faster…? 

It was too silent.

Virgil stopped on his tracks and looked around frantically, where was Roman? 

Where was Roman!? 

* * *

Roman cursed, watching as Virgil walked away fast. He tried to follow but his legs were so stiff he could barely move. By the time he reached the corner he saw Virgil dissappeared into he had to lean into the wall for support. 

His hand came into contact with something. His eyes opened comically wide and all he could say before he was sucked was-

"shi-" 

The pink hue of one of his own memories welcomed him. He sighed, somewhat relieved he didn't intrude in any of the others. As he looked around he realized he was in the imagination again. What surprised him the most was that he was in a big field, full to the brim with flowers. He knew this place, but he didn't remember being there to remember it with so much detail. He had mostly avoided it because it was too close to the border between his and Remus' realm.

_"Roman?"_ he jumped in his place and turned to the voice. Lying there on the grass was Deceit. Roman's heart was beating so hard he feared it would explode. The yellow side raised an eyebrow, smirking. _"What are you doing just standing there? Don't tell me you changed your mind?"_

Roman opened his mouth to answer, but he feared nothing would come out. 

_"I have never back down! Not once!"_

He watched himself sit next to Deceit, noticing the basket in his hand. The snake like side rolled his eyes at the sight of it. But made space for memory Roman on the blanket he was sitting in. 

Roman was breathless. He walked beside his copy and sat in the same place as him, this way Deceit seemed to be looking at him. 

He sat there and went through what seemed to be their first date. He didn't remember, of course he didn't. The memory was in the subconscious. But as he saw Deceit laughing at something he said he wondered why would he ever want to forget this. 

Before he knew, he found himself lying his head on Deceit's legs, looking up as the other played with his hair. He was saying something but Roman couldn't quite understand what was it. His voice sounded weird, his surroundings started to turn hazy and Roman realized the past him was falling asleep. 

" _Are you listening?"_ he heard the amusement in Deceit’s voice. 

_"f'course not"_ Deceit smiled beautifully. 

_"Really?"_

_"mhm… "_

_"Roman"_

"I'm awake" he urged. 

_"Roman~"_

"I'm awake." he insisted, as his own eyes closed. 

"Roman?" was the last time he heard Deceit before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I did not mistakenly forgot to me that last one dialogue cursive :3c

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr @d-c-it


End file.
